Motus
by Overlord Rousdower
Summary: -Rewritten- A secret organization, pitted against the corrupt of Starfleet, locate the cryotubes of the augments, and takes them. They tell him that they will let him and his family go, tell him they will give Them a home. In exchange for one simple thing. Knowledge. But will they be true to their word? Or is it Admiral Marcus all over again? T for mild language and violence.


The loud, obnoxious ringing of the alarm clock made Maria sit straight up in her bed. Glaring at the offending device, she switched it off and clambered out of her warm nest.

Shuffling over to the replicator, she punched the buttons and crossed her arms, waiting for the blessed coffee to finish. The replicator barely had time to beep before the coffee was in her hands and a third gone.

Her next stop was the bathroom. After committing various acts of personal hygiene and drinking the rest of her coffee, she went back to her room and hopped around attempting to put her uniform on as quickly as possible.

Just as she stepped out of the door to her room, her communicator rang. Rolling her eyes, she looked at the message on the screen, with no small amount of angry muttering.

_Meeting- 8:30 _

Maria rolled her eyes. Her superiors were getting a little difficult. Glancing at the time, her eyes widened comically, and after a choice swear word or two, she dashed in the direction of the meeting room.

She managed to make it through the doors a minute before the scheduled time and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her slightly overweight boss looked on with amusement.

Plopping herself down into the chair at the opposite end of the table, Maria gave the man a cheeky smile.

"You rang, Boss Man?"

The man (who's name, however important or unimportant, was Colonel Fred Oftery) nodded and cast her another amused glance before rifling through his papers.

"We have a new assignment for you."

Maria leaned forward and folded her hands in front of her on top of the table. "And that is?"

"To locate and retrieve, Khan Noonien Singh, along with the rest of his crew," the man said, leveling her with a stare that said, 'And no, I'm _not _kidding'.

After the twenty-two seconds it took her to process this, Maria's jaw figuratively hit the floor.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me," Colonel Oftery sighed.

"Bu-but _why?_" Maria spluttered. "He's a murdering psychopathic _criminal!_"

Heaving another long-suffering sigh, the Colonel rubbed a hand over his face.

"He has _information_. _Knowledge. _If we have him, we could easily take on the corrupt of Starfleet," he said wearily.

"But, all due respect, sir, they already tried using him, and that did _not _end well."

"It didn't. Which is why we won't _use_ him."

"I don't follow, sir?"

"As you know, our organization is attempting to bring a stop to the corrupt leaders of Starfleet. Almost all of the technology we have was stolen from Starfleet. Which is where Khan would come in. Not only does he know how to design better weapons, better computers, better _everything_, he also _knows _things. Who knows what things he saw while hacking into Starfleet's files.

"I want you to bring him and his crew here, preferably still frozen, and we are going to offer him a deal. He can help us bring the corrupt of Starfleet to their knees, and in exchange, we will find him and his crew a planet to settle on."

"What if he refuses?" Maria said weakly.

Colonel Oftery shrugged, "We'll find him a planet anyways." Maria remained silent as she thought this development over.

"What do you say, Agent Stevens? Will you do it? You're one of the best agents we've got."

Despite her doubts, and the gut feeling that this would end in disaster, Agent Maria Stevens made the second to worst choice of her life...

"I accept."

oOo

Glaring sullenly at her newly forged Starfleet ID, Maria muttered, "Why couldn't they have made me a Captain?"

Walking up to the door, she held her card in front of the scanner. Colonel Oftery had told her that she was supposed to meet an undercover agent who was going to help her get to where she had to go, but she wasn't seeing anyone who looked familiar.

Somebody tapped her shoulder and she spun around, glaring, only to find herself face to face with none other than Mark Gallery himself.

"Mark!" she squeaked in alarm. It had been years since they saw each other and they had not parted on the best of terms.

"Trigger-Happy!" Mark enveloped her in a hug, which, though it seemed natural for him, was rather awkward for her.

"Don't call me that," she whined. "Why didn't the Boss Man tell me it was going to be you?"

Mark shrugged, "No clue, but we should probably get going. No time to chat. What's in the bag?"

"Carly was able to filch the blueprints for the portable beaming thingy and they modified them or something, and gave me a bunch."

"Thingy?" Mark snorted. "You don't seem to have changed much…"

"Don't judge my vocabulary. You know I'm not the best at using my words." Mark chuckled in agreement as they stepped into the turbo-lift.

"So, what's the plan?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? Sneak into the storage bay, slap the beaming devices on, beam them to your ship, beam yourself to your ship, fly back t-"

"Ok, ok... I get it. It's the most basic of basic plans." "Pretty much."

The lift doors opened and Mark said, "Ok... here is this. Act like a secretary."

"How do I do that?"

Mark shrugged, "Beats me, but you better hurry up and figure it out. Just walk for now."

Maria rolled her eyes, "You're so helpful, Mark."

After twenty minutes of wandering through vast networks of hallways and several encounters with various people, they finally came to the room they need to be.

"Why aren't there any guards?" Maria stared inquisitively at the door.

"Why bother? Who would want to wake up 73 psychopathic super- humans?"

Maria nodded slowly. "Point taken."

A moment of silence passed, again broken by Maria.

"Please tell me you know how to get in?"

"I think I can figure it out."

Maria rolled her eyes, "Oh great. We have no way to get in."

"I said I could figure it out!"

"You said you _thought _you could figure it out."

"True."

More silence.

"Well.. it looks like some kind of key-code..." Mark said slowly.

"No shit, Sherlock!"

Mark turned to send Maria a glare, "Not helping, Trigger."

"_Don't _call me that!"

"Don- Oh wait... hold on." Mark took something off of his belt and waved it in front of the number pad. A holographic image of the same pad came up and on three of the keys, were the images of fingerprints.

"Sweet."

"Told you I'd think of something."

"Sooo.. how do we know what the code is?"

"Shouldn't you know these things?"

Maria rolled her eyes. "My nickname, however stupid, isn't 'Trigger-happy' for nothing. I'm better at the killing things, they've even had me do an assassination or two. I probably could figure this out, but then what use would you be?" Maria finished with a sweet smile.

Mark grinned and turned to the hologram. "It looks like the nine was pressed twice.. Do you know anything about this Khan dude?"

Maria shook her head, "All I know is that he and his crew were found on the Botany Bay, and that they were from nineteen ninety... five."

Mark and Maria looked at each other.

1995.

"How pathetic can you get?" Mark snorted as he keyed in the code.

They walked in and Mark's eyes nearly bulged from his head. "Are you sure you have enough portable beaming devices?"

"Seventy-four."

Mark hummed doubtfully. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I, but it's orders, and orders are orders." Maria said as she took out a device and stuck it on the first cryotube.

Thirty minutes later, she was almost done. Mark was keeping an eye on the door.

"I did mention that they had a guard that came by every six hours, right?"

"NO! _Why _didn't you mention this earlier!" Maria said, barely stopping herself from yelling.

"I thought I did..."

"See-" Maria stuck on another device, "_This _is why I quit working with you! You don't plan anything, you forget relevant information, I can't work with that!"

Mark opened his mouth to reply. "No! Don't say a word."

Mark scowled and stuck his head out the door, only to stick it back in with an alarmed expression. "How many do you have left?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question."

"Like... twelve. Please don't tell me the guard…"

Mark nodded.

"Crap."

Maria started running down the last row, slapping on the beaming devices as she went.

"He's almost here!"

"Shoot him!"

"Maria, that is _not _the answer to everything!"

"Stun him then!"

"Ugh... somebody's with him," Mark groaned.

"Your kidding!" Maria took out another device.

"No! How long is it going to take?" Mark took his phaser out of his belt.

"It's going to take at least five minutes for all of the devices to sync to the controller.

"Dammit!"

"Listen Mark, I know you don't like shooting, or stunning, or phasers, or guns, but right now, _deal with it_. I can't exactly move right now." Maria gestured with her free hand to the controller. She could see that Mark was starting to break into a sweat.

"For Pete's sake, _breathe_!"

"They're almost here, Trigger.. I wasn't trained for this type of thing!"

"Just point the phaser, and fire. You can do this." Maria mentally facepalmed. Who was she kidding?

The door slid open and Mark fired. There was a shout of surprise, and an answering shot was fired.

"Draw him away from the torpedoes! Don't let them get damaged!"

"Not helping, Maria!"

Another shot was fired at them, and there was a foreboding crack, closely accompanied by a hiss.

Growling in frustration, Maria took her phaser out with her free hand and tried to think of a way out of this new dilemma. The guard stuck his head around the door and she got an idea.

"Don't shoot! I'll kill him!" Maria pointed her phaser at Mark. The guard stuck his head around the door frame just as Mark dropped his phaser.

"Ma-"

Maria shook her head in warning. Looking down at the device, she saw that there was thirty seconds left. She made sure the phaser was on kill. Twenty seconds.

"Wha-"

"Ma'am, please put down the weapon and the device."

Ten seconds.

"Shut up. Both of you."

Five seconds.

She stared at Mark, saying quietly, "I'm sorry."

His eyes widened to comic proportions, and she fired.

As the golden rings swirled around her, she hoped that wherever he was now, Mark would forgive her.

**A/N Sooooo here is the rewrite at last! I shall chip away! *claps hands together***

**Rousdower out_**


End file.
